There's only been one love for me
by love109
Summary: Lily can't take it any more and has to stay with him over the holiday's what will happen when he finds out her secret
1. Chapter 1

Right just so you all know I'm going through all my stories that are complete and checking there spelling's and sorting them out. The stories that are yet to be complete will be done when they are thank you all for reading my stories and I hope you will keep reading them as well.

CHAPTER ONE

Lily was crying in her room. It was her last year and her family had just kicked her out. She knew they never loved her but it wasn't only that what she was crying over. James potter and her had just split because she had found him in bed with her friend Hilary.

But what hit her more was that it was just 20 minutes after they had done it themselves. The holidays were coming up and she couldn't wait. Lily knew the train ride would be hell if she ran into any of them.

Being head girl she got up and got ready for paroling with the head boy which was James. Her hair was brushed, face washed and make-up re-done. She couldn't even tell herself that she'd been crying. Walking out from her room she saw James just walking through the portrait hole.

"Give me a minute and I'll join you" James said.

"I'll be fine. I'll go my way, you can go yours"

"Lily come on, we're mean to this together not alone"

"Then go ask someone else or maybe Hilary will join you in one of the many broom closets."

With that said she walked pasted the shocked James and went to see if any one was out of bed after hours. James hurried up and got ready, getting the map and locating Lily and ran to her. When he got there she was just coming out of the girl's bathroom wiping her mouth.

She looked really pale. After a couple of seconds she was running back into the bathroom. He ran in and looked around finding her in one of the toilets being sick.

"Lily are you ok?" James asked with concern in his voice and worry.

He didn't get an answer. He bent down and began to stroke her back. Soon after he started to stroke her back she finished being sick. James gave her some toilet paper and wiped her mouth.

"Thanks." Lily said with a small smile.

"Lets go see the nurse ok?" He wanted to make sure she was ok.

She nodded and he helped her up. On the way, they saw Hilary. When Hilary saw them she ran over to James and kissed him. Lily saw that he didn't push her away and carried onto the nurse's office. She got there and told Madam Pomfrey about her being sic. James walked in 10 minutes looking flushed

"Madam Pomfrey is Lily Evens here?"

"She is but wishers to see no-one at this time. So if you will leave Mr. Potter."

She got him to leave and then went back to Lily to give her some news.

TBC...

THAT'S IT FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR XX KISS KISS

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James and Lily have not spoken for 3 day's. He really wanted to talk to her and had a plan for the train ride tomorrow.

He could sometimes hear her crying at night. When he tried to get into her room to comfort her, the door was locked. James was worried because she hadn't been down for any meals. But he knew she was eating as her close friend Rose had been up with some food and made sure she ate it.

TRAIN

Lily sat with Rose, Jess and Reaina. Half way through the ride, Lily had to go to a meeting in the prefect's cabin. She got there and told them about the ball next year. James said a few words but in the end he just made most of them laugh.

She stayed sorting out some paper's left. She hadn't seen James lock the door and sit across from her. After some time she had done and walked to the door. Lily had seen James and planed to get out fast. But when she tried to open the door but couldn't.

"James open this door now!" Lily screamed.

"Not till we sort this out." He said calmly.

"What if I don't want to?" Lily huffed.

"To bad. Lily, I didn't mean to hurt you." He answered with sorrow in his eyes and voice.

"So why did you sleep with Hilary?" Lily asked. Her voice held sadness that James didn't miss.

"Lily it just...it just happened." He looked down at his feet.

"Really? I don't care anymore. Just unlock this door.

"Not till you tell me what Madam Pomfrey said." He really wanted to know.

"She said I had a bug OK? Now please open the door." Lily didn't want to lie to him but it was the only way to get out of here.

He looked at Lily to see she was pleading with him now. Sighing he got up and unlocked the door.

"Thank you." She said.

She walked out to find her friends. She was staying with Rose. She knew that Rose was James's sister but she needed some were to stay and didn't care anymore. When she got there she was shocked.

"What's going on?" Lily asked with large eyes.

"Well you see everywhere else is full." Answered Rose.

Lily nodded and sat by the window. When the door opened again she knew that it was James and didn't bother to say anything to him. For the rest of the trip everyone talked saying how great it would be when they left school. Lily couldn't agree as she knew that the baby would take most of her time up.

She had told Rose just before they got on the train. Rose had said she would be there for her no matter what. Lily was grateful for this. When the right time came she was going to tell her family even if they didn't care.

TBC...

R AND R PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Lily can I have a word outside?" Rose asked her.

"Sure what about?" She really didn't want to hear what she heard her say.

"What we talked about before the train."

Lily just nodded and followed her out the door. Rose came back in 5 minutes later without Lily. She told James Lily was staying with them. He couldn't wait and was going to try to get her back. When Lily came back her eyes were red and puffy.

"Lily I'm sorry I said that." She felt really sorry for it to.

"It's fine. But um I don't think I could do that Rose." Lily said with tears still in her eyes.

"Ok. No matter what I'm here for you." Lily smiled her thanks.

"Is there something I've missed?' James wondered out loud.

"No why do you say that?" Jess said also knowing what they were on about.

"Hello. We have no idea what you're talking about." Sirius answered really wanting to know what they were on about now to.

"So? It's got nothing to do with you." Rose huffed with a small smile.

"Arrr that hurt Rosie." Sirius said puffing out his lower lip.

"To bad." They girl laughed at him.

"And here I thought I was your boyfriend." Sirius said with puppy dog eyes.

"God. Here I thought twits had brains." Jess said rolling her eyes.

Sirius scowled and then leaned on Rose for comfort. Everyone laughed. The door opened and Hilary walked in. The girl's were shocked she dear show her face with them again. Hilary walked over to James and she pulled him out of the door. When he came back with her behind him, they wondered what she had told him.

"Were you going to tell me?" James nearly screamed.

"Tell you what dear brother?" Rose said sweetly.

"Not you Lily."

"What have I done?" What had Hilary said to him?

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"No I don't. Will you fill me in." She really wanted to know now.

"Who's is it?"

"You're going nuts." Lily said turning away from him.

"The baby god damn it!" He screamed.

Lily gasped and looked down. Rose stepped in front of Lily when James moved forward to her. Shaking her head James stayed where he was. Rose glared at Hilary who was smirking like no tomorrow

"You evil cow!" Rose shouted at Hilary.

"What!? It's _her _that's a cow for not telling him." Hilary said with a frown on her face.

"Gods all this because you shagged James." Rose glared at her with hate.

"No its not. I just thought he deserved to know." Hilary huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"I was going to tell you but I didn't know how too." Lily said in a small voice and looking down at her shoes.

"Lily did you think I would be mad? I love you. I could never be mad at you." James said with love in his eyes and everyone could tell he spoke from his heart.

Hilary was shocked to say the least. Rose smiled at James why Lily ran into his arms and let her tear's fall. James put his arms around her and comforted her.

For the rest of the ride everyone left James and Lily talking about things. They decided it was right to try and work things out. When they got to his, Lily would send a letter home and tell her family. Then when James' family got home from work they would also tell them about the baby.

READ AND REVIEW

THANKS

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily was sat down with James. His mum and dad were sat down in front of them and waiting for the news. Lily took hold of James' hand and held it for dear life.

"Mum, dad. Me and Lily have some news. Well me and Lily are going to have a baby." He said with the biggest grin.

"Oh my really?" Annaetta asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes." Lily said.

Lily looked down and waited for the shouting to come. Annaetta came and sat next to her and pulled her into a hug with the biggest smile. Henrey gave James a smile and nodded to him. James sat there with an even bigger grin on his face.

Lily tried to think if this was the right idea. They were so young and now they were about to have a baby. She looked up and saw James with pride and knew then that if he could do this then so could she. James sat there watching as his mother talked to Lily about baby names and if they were going to live together. They even asked if they'd be getting married. He said they would live together but had to talk about the marriage part.

Lily was sat in her room at the Potter's smiling. They'd taken it better then her own family would have taken it. She had sent a letter home telling them but didn't know if they would ever talk to her again. She wondered if they had ever loved her but pushed things like that out of her head.

It was time she got some sleep before tomorrow. Annaetta had said she would be having a party then. Just family and friends. As she was getting into bed a knock came to her door. Frowning she mad her way over and opened it. There was James looking a bit scared.

"Is something wrong James?" She asked.

"No. Can I come in?"

Lily nodded and let him in. They sat down next to each other on the bed. She waited for him to start talking.

"I thought about this a lot and I wanted to know if you would marry me?" There was fear in his voice.

"James, I'm not just going to marry you just because I'm having your baby." She really didn't what that she wanted love.

"That's not why I'm asking Lily. I love you and was going to ask you when we finished school but I wanted everyone to know how much I loved you now." He said getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me for love Lily and let me take care of you forever?"

"Yes. Yes I will marry James. I love you to." They went into each other's arms and kissed with so much passion that it could have burnt the house down.

THE END.

WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? READ AND REVIEW PLZ.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
